


Meeting the Winchesters

by inuja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuja/pseuds/inuja
Summary: A short drabble for my character Emily, daughter of hunters that were killed. Bobby took her in. She meets the Winchesters for the first time...





	Meeting the Winchesters

"What do you want?!", Emily screamed, like only a mad teenager can. "I did as you wanted, I've finished the damn High School!"  
"Yes, and now you're gonna figure out what to do with your life.", Bobby's voice was fatherly calm. "And hunting is not an option."  
"It's my life, dammit. I can do what the fuck I want..."  
"And I'm not gonna fish your dead body out of some monsters den...", Bobby continued to browse through the book he had on his desk. He sounded almost bored, repeating this argument all over again.  
"Listen to him, girl", a deep voice said behind her.

Bobby grinned slightly as John Winchester strolled into the room, his leather jacket wet from the early snowfall outside.  
"How was Florida?", Bobby asked.  
Emily groaned and stormed out, heading for her room. She ignored the scrawny boy that just heaved a huge duffel bag inside.

"Who's that?", Sam asked, as he went into the library where Bobby and John were discussing their latest case.  
"Emily", John answered curtly and went back to the map, he was looking at. "We'll just wait for Dean to show up, then we will be on our way.", he said to Bobby, who nodded.  
Their visits have been rare and short in the last years, but they had begun to use Bobbys as their meeting point, when they had split up. Dean was supposed to be there today or tomorrow, depending on the state of the streets in this sudden snow.

In the evening Bobby shouted upstairs for Emily to come to dinner. A still crunchy girl came scuffling down the stairs and crashed into a chair at the table without a word and without looking at anyone. John and Bobby quietly talked, while Sam seemed as absent as Emily, both feeling out of place, stabbing their food listlessly.

After dinner the teenagers were charged with cleaning up. Emily was silently washing the dishes, while Sam dried them. He shot some shy glances at the girl, as she was clearly aware. The boy was younger than her, about 2 years, but already taller. His clothes were way to big, his arms and legs to long for his scrawny body. He was quiet and seemed to always think about something else. Emily pitied him, he seemed like nice boy, but with everything she had heard about the Winchesters, especially he as the youngest seemed to have a hard time.

"You're Sam, right?", she said eventually, without looking up from the sink. He flinched, surprised to be spoken to.  
"Yeah," he nodded and took the next wet plate.  
"Bobby said, you're good with math." She noticed the little beaming in him. Obviously he was usually either ignored and overlooked or just mentioned as the son of a hunter.  
"I did some competitions as a mathlete.", he answered, a shy grin on his face.

"HA, he did not compete, he smashed them!", a booming voice came from the door. "Don't play that down, Sammy! You're a genius." A young man came in, embracing Sam in a huge hug. Sams face was suddenly free from the tension he had shown all evening. There was joy in his eyes about seeing his brother, a bit of pride on this praise, and some relief. Maybe with his brother here, he had someone on his side of the ring against their father.

"Hi, I'm Dean", the man said, sporting the usual flirty grin of guys his age.  
"This is Emily", Sam tuned in, happy and way more energetic than before. Deans eyes were on her for a moment, he seemed to recognize the name. Emily was curious what Bobby or John told them about her. But now was not the time.  
"Sammy, I've brought you some new comics." Dean beamed.  
Sam was excited, but glanced at Emily warily.  
"Go, I can finish this.", she smiled and went back to the dishes as the boys scuffled out of the kitchen happily chatting.  
They were an unusual family, Emily thought. But then, which hunter family was normal.  
_____

"Dean, you keep your hands off of her, understood?", Bobby said in his calm but firm voice. They had just discussed the sleeping situation. With the house this packed with visitors, someone had to sleep on the couch for the night.  
Dean just rolled his eyes and then nudged Sam besides him on the couch with an ambigious smirk. The boys laughed.  
"I mean it!", Bobby tried again. "She's a nice girl, and you will respect her!"  
"Yeah, yeah", Dean sneered and continued in a half-whisper to Sam. "Hey, last month I was in Indiana, and there was this Yoga girl... woah..." Sam was admiring his big brother and listened eagerly to the story Dean had to tell.  
"Dean!" Johns voice boomed.  
"Yes, sir.", Dean sat up straight, head bowed...  
Meanwhile Emily was back at her room, burying herself in her books again.  
_____

It was late at night, when she made her way into the kitchen for something to drink. As usual, she tiptoed downstairs silently. Waking Bobby always ended with discussions. She was startled that this time the kitchen was not empty, and almost turned back around.

"You need something?", Dean stopped her. He sat at the kitchen table, knives and guns laid out before him to clean.  
"Just some water...", she said in a quiet voice. He intimidated her in a way, and she was per se not quiet comfortable around strangers.  
She felt his eyes following her, as she made her way to the cupboards and then to the sink.  
"You are a senior, right?", he had turned in his chair towards her.  
"Yeah", she nodded. An awkward silence followed.

He stopped her again, as she went to leave.  
"Hey, can you give me that cloth?"  
"Don't let Bobby see you using the dishtowel for your weapon cleaning...", she said as she handed it over to him.  
"Well, you won't rat on me, don't you?" His mischievious smirk made her stomach flutter.  
She hesitated a moment, before she put down her glass and went to a wardrobe at the other side of the kitchen. She got a new clean towel out and placed it were the old one had been.

"I've laundry duty tomorrow, just put it on the washing machine downstairs, alright?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want any monster gore on the dishes...", she smiled. He answered with another smirk.  
"Laundry duty, eh?", he scoffed. Emily grinned and sat down at the table...

 

______________

The Winchesters ended up staying for a few days. Bobby almost caught Dean and Emily making out behind the house... It was an On/Off from then... Bobby of course, found out pretty early, and he was furious at first. But he saw Emilys eyes light up everytime she saw Dean. And they both seemed to improve by being together. And he thought, maybe... maybe this could be something serious and they'd be very happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short experiment, a try to give my character more backstory...


End file.
